Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $15\dfrac{1}{17}+18\dfrac{9}{17} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {15} + {\dfrac{1}{17}} + {18} + {\dfrac{9}{17}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {15} + {18} + {\dfrac{1}{17}} + {\dfrac{9}{17}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=33 + {\dfrac{1}{17}} + {\dfrac{9}{17}}$ Add the fractions: $= 33+\dfrac{10}{17}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 33\dfrac{10}{17}$